Embodiments relate generally to communications systems, and, more particularly, to improved methods and systems for visualizing network conditions of mobile communication terminals.
Communication networks providing mobile terminal access to communications are increasing in complexity. Many communication networks may rely on many carriers (e.g., satellite beams of a multi-beam satellite system), with each carrier providing network services to a set of sometimes overlapping geographic coverage areas.
As a mobile terminal moves across a geographic region, service provided to the mobile terminal may also vary over time. In some cases, this variability may relate to the mobile terminal itself, for example, based on its own internal resource constraints, while in some cases the variability may be caused by external factors such as issues related to the access network (e.g., a multi-beam satellite system) providing the service. The multiple factors affecting network performance of an end user make troubleshooting particularly challending. For example, it may be challenging and/or time consuming for a typical troubleshooter to quickly isolate a root cause of a reported service problem.